A Night of Raunch
by webga
Summary: A raunchy one shot fic about Edward & Bella's first time. Bella's POV.


**A night of Raunch**

**By: WebgoddesAngel**

**The last few mornings I've been waking up with this nasty scene in my mind concerning Edward and Bella. It's been eating at my brain for some time so I decided to pick it out and put it down in a oneshot fic. And of course as you know I own nothing of Twilight except for the raunchy flavor of this story. Enjoy.**

I had been thinking about it for some time and now it was upon me. Edward and I were about to have sex. It had been weeks and he had sort of "promised" he would do it when I was ready. Tonight was that night he said.

I stared up through the darkness at the ceiling. My body was tense with anticipation. Nothing moved in the pitch black and I was sure I was alone still when I felt a cool hand brush against the side of my face.

"Bella?" I heard in a feathery voice.

"Edward," I breathed, feeling my body relax. "You're here." It had felt like hours since I told Charlie good night and wafted up the stairs to bed. Now he was back and here. I was ready. It was perfect.

"Ready?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes."

First he started kissing at my face, where his hand still rested. They were cool and light like butterfly wings. He slowly moved his way down to my neck where he lingered and let his tongue trace the contour of my collarbone. He did this for a while making his way down to my breasts. Gently he traced a fang along the areola and let his tongue lap at my nipples.

"Mmm," I heard him murmur softly.

I felt myself getting wetter beneath my panties and I only wanted one thing.

"Edward," I pleaded.

"Shh," He only said, as he removed my shirt and slid back down against me. I thrust my fingers through his hair tugging and raking at the soft strands. Then as swift as an arrow, his shirt was off and his bare chest was against me. The coolness of him sent shivers down my spine. Ecstasy. I reached me pants to pull them off and Edward had his hands around my wrists, bound above my head.

"Ah-ah," He taunted. "Let this last." I surrendered under him and let him have his way. Soon he was at my waistline and he was pulling my pajama pants off. Slowly. Agonizingly. I thought I would die of desire in that moment. Once he had them off, he stared down at my naked body.

"Exquisite," I thought I heard him whisper. He then buried his face between my legs. It was sudden shock and I gasped. I had to quickly reach for the pillow next to me to cover my mouth. Edward quickly found his way to my clit and began to trace his tongue around and over it. Ripples of pleasure washed over me and I couldn't help from bucking involuntarily up at Edward's face. He quickly secured his hands on my thighs, stilling me in an instant.

Rhythmically and with precision he centered the tip of his tongue on my clit and began to vibrate it with inhuman speed. He moved it side to side and up and down causing me to shake again and again despite his grip. He then wrapped his lips around his tongue and began to suck simultaneously.

Again I had to clutch the pillow over my face nearly suffocating myself. It felt so good, I cried from sheer pleasure. He was better than a dildo. Soon I came and my pussy juiced against his chin. He finally pulled away satisfied.

I removed the pillow and I gasped for air.

"Oh my God," was all I could whisper.

"More to come," He said in that velvety tone weighted down with more huskiness than usual. Before I could think, Edward lifted me by the waist and had flipped me over onto all fours.

"Edward Cullen!" I said with surprise. But then he was back against me again, his lips warmed from my throbbing pussy. This time he was licking me from behind, finding his way up to my ass and flicked his tongue against my cheeks.

He leaned forward and pulled me head down, making my ass jut skyward.

"I want you like this," He said as if answering the question in my mind.

I grinned. How could Edward have known I had been fantasizing about being taken doggy style by him? I felt silly asking myself this now. But the truth was I wanted to belong to Edward so badly and this way made me feel so owned by him. It was kinky but true. I looked back at him sheepishly. Edward was only smiling, his fangs barely glinting in the darkness. He was just as ready as me. His voice was sudden and cool against my ear, so fast it was lightening.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." My heart froze as I felt him slowly entering me. I took a deeper and deeper breath in as he pushed further and further. My jaw was wide open and me eyes started rolling in the back of my head. A dull pressure built up inside of me and then I felt a short pang of pain.

"Edward," I said weakly with my last inhale. His penis was hard and cool inside of me. It tingled and probed, feeling like menthol. I moaned when his tip arched and touched my G-spot, and the pain I had felt quickly faded.

Edward was silent behind me but I wondered if he felt the same pleasure as I did. I could sense he wanted this moment to be all about me but I still wondered. I made little sounds careful not to wake Charlie although it was difficult. It was mostly sighs and whisperings of his name but I was filled with absolute ecstasy and I was greedy. I only wanted more of him.

I juiced around him and he began to thrust.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward." I said with each thrust, repeating the name like an old sentiment. "I. Love. You." Edward leaned forward back at my ear again.

"Bella," He whispered. "How do I feel?" The intimacy of the moment had me at a loss for words for several seconds. "Bella," He whispered again, his voice like a melody in my ear. I only gasped as I felt his penis fluidly thrusting in me now, warm with me own wetness. He moved so smoothly, calculated in slow circular pushes. I could not have imagined it any better.

"Bella," Edward whispered once more, his voice intoxicating. He was relentless. Every time he said my name my heart seemed to skip a beat. "Do I feel good, Bella?" I moaned in answer. Then his thrust suddenly slowed. "Have I hurt you?" He said faintly. Then I realized he had stopped and I almost stopped breathing.

"No Edward," I said quickly. "Don't stop." Edward smiled.

"Just checking," He said with that crooked smile. Then, he moved again. As he picked up momentum he told me my scent was much stronger now. He told me I was everything and more for him and he wanted nothing more. His hands circled around my ass cheeks and he began to dip in a little deeper still slow and controlled. I cried out.

"Edward," I panted. "Please don't stop."

"I won't my angel," Edward promised. He leaned in again and began thrusting deep in each movement, arching his now warm tip against my g-spot full on. I tried to buck out but Edward held me down. I knew he wanted me to feel this in its entirety. No rushing tonight. He felt me tightening and moved back to me ear.

"Bella," He whispered again and my heart fluttered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Edward, yes…"

"Cum for me Bella," He said his velvety voice so gently, almost innocent against his raunchy words. "Cum Bella. I want to feel you let go." He coaxed.

He pushed deep, licking my G-spot with his tip. I thrust my head back into the pillow again and screamed. I felt him lean down planting kisses along the back of my neck.

"Bella," He kept saying in that cool methodical voice and it sent chills through me each time. Edward was inside of me, making love to me, having sex with me. Edward was making me his in that moment. I felt my pussy tighten again and my mouth jerked open into the pillow. My cries came as I did. His face was clear in my mind and love poured out from my entire body. I knew Edward could feel it and he mentioned my scent again—comparing it to lavender and lilac.

I glanced back and saw his eyes were the goldest of golds. Then in that moment I felt Edward cumming deep inside of me. I saw overwhelming pleasure washing over his face and he said my name again.

"Isabella, you are mine." He said in his moment of climax. Then we slumped down against each other.

Afterward, I lay very still in his arms. Peace and contentment covered us both. All was silent and finally I spoke.

"Edward," I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I heard you say I was yours in the moment." He looked down at me warm and knowing.

"Yes, I did." He said his eyes betraying a hint of shame.

I smiled. "That is exactly what I want." Edward held me close and we kissed for the first time that night.

THE END. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU TOUGHT.

~WebGoddessAngel :P


End file.
